


The Argument

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viktor with a K, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: Viktor wants to pick a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how much I love this show. 
> 
> No beta; apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor is in a bad mood.   
  
It's late, later than usual, and he is only just now leaving the rink. He'd gotten there obnoxiously early with Yuuri to coach his fiancé on his new program and then the afternoon had been spent warming up himself and returning to his more familiar role of pupil to prepare for his return to the ice for the upcoming season. And Yakov had made him pay for abandoning him to chase down Yuuri in Japan.   
  
Yuuri. Normally the name brings a smile to the Russian man's face, but currently he is too tired and too cranky for even the thought of his fiancé to lift his spirits. In fact, he feels a little put out that Yuuri hadn't stayed at the rink while he finished his own practice. Now that training is underway, they'll be extremely busy, and it already looks as if their time together will be limited to basically falling asleep together at night and walking to the rink in the mornings.   
  
Not a lot of time, especially when all Viktor wants is to stay close to Yuuri.   
  
Though now, all Viktor wants to do is fight.   
  
They don't fight often. But it does happen on occasion, usually instigated by Viktor. And tonight he feels the need to pick a fight; a fight they've had far too many times in the short amount of time they've been together. But he wants to get out his frustration, and this is the best way he knows how.   
  
Not willing to wait, he pulls out his phone and presses the few buttons needed to call Yuuri.   
  
The younger man answers on the second ring, voice light and cheerful, unaware of the attack about to take place. "Viktor! Hi! How are you?" Viktor can hear Yuuri rustling about, something clanking, and the happy barks of Makkachin in the background.   
  
"Fine," Viktor says as he walks down the street, tugging his jacket closer with his free hand. "Tired."   
  
"You sound it," Yuuri says sympathetically. "I bet Yakov really gave you a hard time."  
  
"Oh, he did."   
  
Yuuri hums, imagining just how hard Yakov had been on Viktor. "Well, forget him and hurry home. I've almost got dinner ready."  
  
His Yuuri is so sweet. It's almost enough to make him feel guilty over what he's planning. Almost.   
  
"Sounds lovely," Viktor says, voice dry.   
  
Silence takes over for a moment and after Viktor doesn't say anything else, Yuuri offers, "Well, I'll see you soon?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." A pause, full of worry. "I love you."   
  
Viktor stops. Smirks. On the other end of the line, he hears all the noises go silent as Yuuri stops as well, knowing what he's just done. "Oh, shi-"   
  
"I love you more."   
  
He hears something similar to a hand smacking the counter. "Damn it, Viktor!"   
  
Victor laughs. The fight begins.   
  
"We've been through this," Yuuri says with a huff. _"I_ love _you_ more."   
  
"I beg to differ," Viktor replies as he begins walking again, steps feeling a little lighter already. "I believe it is I who loves you more."   
  
"Well I think you're wrong. I love you more."   
  
"You shouldn't argue with your coach," Viktor chides playfully.   
  
"And you shouldn't argue with your fiancé who made you dinner."  
  
Viktor's heart swells. Yuuri is always so thoughtful. But that doesn't change the fact that he's wrong.   
  
"I am still right," Viktor says, "I love you more."   
  
"Explain how."   
  
Viktor's thought about this. He has his arguments all lined up in a row in his mind, and he selects his first reasoning with ease. It's his favorite to use against Yuuri.   
  
"Because I've loved you longer. An entire year longer, in fact."   
  
"Okay that isn't fair," Yuuri says, indignant, "I don't remember the banquet so it doesn't count!"   
  
"There is video evidence. It counts."   
  
"There's only video evidence because you won't let me delete it!"   
  
"And why would I? You were adorable, all drunk and wriggling against me, begging me to be your-"   
  
"We're arguing over who loves who more," Yuuri interrupts, and Viktor can hear the embarrassment in his voice. He still hasn't gotten over the shame of his behavior at the banquet- he probably never will. "And if we're going to argue over length of love, then I win. I've loved you since I was what? Seven? Eight?"   
  
"Ah, but that was not romantic love," Viktor counters, "Therefore I have loved you longer, and therefore more."  
  
"Length doesn't equal _more_ though!" Yuuri says, "If we're talking length of time, then yes, fine, you win. But this isn't a matter of length, it's a matter of amount, and you do not love me more!"   
  
"But, I would argue they are the same. If you skate for half an hour and I skate for an hour, have I not skated longer _and_ more?"   
  
"If you're talking time and distance, then sure. But that's not how you measure love!"   
  
"And how do you measure love, Yuuri?"   
  
Viktor can almost see Yuuri rolling his eyes. "I'm hanging up."   
  
"If you hang up, you only prove my point."   
  
The line goes quiet and for a moment Viktor thinks Yuuri _has_ in fact hung up. Then he hears a resigned sigh. "And how was your day?"   
  
A smug grin forms on Viktor's lips. "You already asked me that."   
  
"Yes, well I can't hang up and prove your point, and you won't hang up because then it means I'm right. So I guess I'm stuck with you until you get home and we can hang up at the same time."   
  
"Is that how you measure it then? In who hangs up first?"   
  
"I measure it in how many times we have to have this same damn argument."  
  
"So it's quite a bit then."   
  
"Only because _someone_ insists on being a stubborn ass."   
  
"I'm crushed, Yuuri. You call the man you love an ass?"   
  
Yuuri's voice is deadpan when he responds, "With enthusiasm."   
  
Viktor laughs. He's nearly home, and he can't wait to walk through the door and settle the matter in person. He tells Yuuri as much, and the other man's annoyance melts away, voice becoming soft, tender- full of concern.   
  
"As much as I would enjoy that, I thought you were tired? You need food and rest."   
  
"I'm never too tired for you, Yuuri."   
  
"That's sweet," Yuuri replies, tone reflecting the love he feels. "You're always so good to me, Vitya." Viktor feels his love for Yuuri swell in his chest and without thinking replies:   
  
"Well of course. I love you."   
  
He realizes his mistake the moment he says it. Groaning, he hears Yuuri let out a short burst of laughter. "And I love you _more!_ "  
  
Before Viktor can reply, Yuuri hangs up.   
  
He pulls his phone away from his ear, staring at the home screen- a photo of him, Yuuri, and Makkachin together.   
  
"Damn it!"   
  
Unable to help himself, he laughs again at the absurdity of it all and rushes home. The argument is not over; he still has several points to make, and he won't stop until he has gone through each one of them with Yuuri in explicit detail.


End file.
